Evangelion vs Gundam Wing: A Comparison
by Turles
Summary: This is a comparison of Evagelion Unit 01 and Gundam Wing Zero. Who would win?


****

Author's notes: I had read a letter in Animerica magazine about the issue of who was better if one were put against the other. In other words who would win in a fight, Eva Unit 1 or Gundam Wing Zero Custom. After reading this I thought to myself that it was something that I knew that not very many would agree on. Personally I'm both an Eva and Gundam fan so I had to look at both of them objectively. And when I did I began the ideas of this comparison page. So, I hope that I can clear up some issues about Eva vs. Gundam, but I know that there will be some that won't be satisfied. But enjoy anyway. Keep in mind that I'm constantly updating this, it's only a rough draft. So, if you see any issues or facts I've missed please bring them up. Thank you. 

****

Evangelion vs. Gundam Wing

A compare and contrast paper

By 

Turles 

Among Anime fans, there have been numerous arguments about who would win against whom. The most predominant of these is Evangelion Unit 01 verses Gundam Mobile Suit Wing Zero. Many who favor one over the other simply say that one could beat the other simply because it is the best mecha ever created. The true root of this argument is trying to take two very disparate mechas and try to see who would be the best. I intend to show the equality of power between these two mechas piece-by-piece. 

First issue, power source: The Evangelions are equipped with an external power cable which allows it to have unlimited power. This is true as long as the cable is still connected, but the event of true combat, the cable is disconnected from explosions, misfires, or simple malice to cut off the Eva's power source. If the cable were to be cut, the Eva is not left powerless, but left with an internal battery which can only last anywhere from one to five minutes. At the point when the time expires, the Eva is powerless and useless. The power source is safe, but limited in its capacity. 

The Gundam Wing Zero, on the other hand, has a solution to this power problem. Each suit is installed with a micro fusion reactor, which gives the mobile suit an unlimited amount of power. However, the fact that the suit has a fusion reactor does pose the threat that if it were to be breached, the suit would explode and kill the pilot in the process, thus the trade off of the power source issue being unlimited but dangerous. Though the micro fusion reactor may supply power for the machinery of the Gundam, it doesn't supply power for the thrusters. The thrusters are supplied by a combustible fuel, which, like the Eva poses the same problem, that if it runs out, then the Gundam cannot move with the use of its thrusters. 

An essential piece to any mecha is its weapons. The Evangelions are equipped with a wide variety of weapons, ranging from long range shot guns, handguns, and the enormous vibrating progressive knife. Putting any of these enormous weapons against one mobile suit it would certainly destroy them in one shot. The Gundams, on the other hand, have a variety of weapons ranging from suit to suit. The twin barrel buster rifle of the Wing Zero, the beam scythe of the DeathScythe Hell, and the heavy artillery of the Heavyarms. The twin barrel buster rifle of the Wing Zero has been said to have the same amount of power as that of several nuclear blasts. The rifle can also be split into two separate guns, which gives the suit the ability to attack in 360 degrees of direction. Putting this weapon against the Eva would definitely kill it. Both mechas have a good number of offensive weapons to fight, but what about to protect? 

This leads to the issue of defense; both mechas are more than adequate in this respect. The Eva, armed with its AT field, can be broken into with enough force. The only forces that can break into an AT field are an opposing field or a particle beam with the same amount of power to sustain a small country. The Gundams are only armed with limited shields, such as the buster shield of the Wing Zero. The buster shield is made into the shape of a V with a "pile driver" nose that can be used as a fierce pincher. This is only accessory defense; the built-in defenses of both mechas are these: Eva Unit 1 has "12,000 plates of fortified armor" that have been stated to withstand a nuclear blast, but are not completely impenetrable to it. Gundam Wing Zero has a similar armor made from the alloy called Gundanium, thus the name Gundam, which can have the same amount of protection as the Eva armor plating. Both mechas have put good defensive capabilities that equal their offensive capabilities. 

As with any mecha, size does vary from creator to creator. The size of the Evangelion is estimated to be over or near 10 stories tall, which makes it over or near 100 feet high. The Gundam mobile suits, on the other hand, have always been measured to be 17.4 meters at most, which works out to 57 feet. The Eva, with its immense size, does pose several problems, such as transport. To transport an Eva overseas requires a special plane or boat, which are already taken care of in its respective country. The Gundams with their size, smaller than that of the Eva, can transport themselves, at least for a limited distance. To get from one continent of the Earth to another in the shortest amount of time, and to conserve fuel to the thrusters, a mobile suit carrier is needed for the Gundam. 

The size of a mecha also leads to its mobility in battle. Since the Gundam Wing Zero is equipped with Vernier boosters, this can easily send it into space without any effort. Along with this, it has given the Wing Zero excellent mobility in combat. Thus, the Wing Zero can fight on land, sea, air, or in space. The Eva is strictly a land-based mecha requiring different modes of equipment to fit the battle. An Eva can only go so far with its attached umbilical cable to keep its power up. Add into that that the Eva can only run, walk, or swim in water with the right type of equipment. In other words up until a certain point in the Eva's timeline, it couldn't fly. This is the only issue where the Gundam has one feature superior an Eva. 

One immeasurable issue of both Gundam Wing Zero and Eva Unit 01, is their mind warping effects on the pilot. For the Eva, it is the integration between the Eva and its pilot. Meaning that whatever damage the Eva would endure during a battle, the pilot would have to feel it. An example is, say the mecha's arm is broken; inevitably the pilot would feel the same pain, since this is due to the neural link between the Eva and its pilot. Coupled with this neural link is that in certain situations, whenever necessary, Eva Unit 01 activates on its own without any external or internal power source available to it. In this state, called Berserk, the Eva is uncontrollable both by outside forces and the pilot within it. 

The Wing Zero has a similar effect; it has a cockpit system called the "Zero System," which is a complex array of sensors and controls which take in combat data and feed the great amounts of results directly to the pilot himself. This particular system has the same effect as Unit 01; after a certain amount of use the pilot is mentally and physically pushed to the limit where he no longer fears death. In this state, the pilot can gain absolute and total victory. The Zero system also has a unique ability in that after a certain amount of time the Zero system can learn from previous combat encounters. With this, it can enhance the pilot's ability in battles. In both mechas, the berserk of Unit 01 and the Zero System of Wing Zero, both mechas become highly dangerous to outsiders and the mental stability of the pilot. 

With all the weapons, defense, power sources, mobility and size, the most vital component is the pilot. The pilot of Eva Unit 01 is named Shinji Ikari. A psychological profile states that Shinji has anti-social behavior coupled with isolation and paternal conflict. He is anti-social to the point in which he doesn't want any kind of contact with people, be that physical, mental or emotional. His isolationism comes from the most predominant memory in his life in which his own father abandoned him after Shinji's mother had died. With both parents gone, Shinji feels that people will hurt him when he least expects it, thus his isolation and paternal conflict. Within these dilemma's, Shinji also has the tendency to bury his own true feelings since he has the idea in his own mind that they could be used against him. This is called "the Hedgehogs Dilemma." In matters of combat, the pilot Shinji Ikari does carry one weakness in terms of battle. This weakness is his reluctance to kill another human being. If he were to be put against another human pilot he would have his own doubts about whether to kill that person or not. Against that there is a strength that Shinji has while piloting the Eva and that is his little regard for his own life. With little regard for his own life, Shinji does not fear death, so he can gain victory. The catch to this is that the value of his own life comes not from the willingness to gain victory but because of his own self-loathing. 

The pilot of Gundam Wing Zero is named Heero Yuy. His behavior is nearly parallel to that of Shinji Ikari; he has no known parents or relatives. It has even been shown that the name Heero Yuy was used as an alias, so his real name is unknown. It has been speculated that his name is Odin Lowe Jr. because of the man Odin Lowe who was somewhat of a father figure for Heero Yuy. This is the only difference between Shinji Ikari and Heero Yuy, the temporary presence of a caring father figure for Heero. This pilot also exhibits the anti-social behaviorism's simply because of his built-in soldier philosophy of trust no one for they might be the enemy. Along with this soldier philosophy, Heero Yuy has little regard for his own life. This is not because of self-esteem; it is because he is willing to sacrifice himself for his mission. Meaning that the priority of his mission takes greater value over himself. Heero Yuy also buries his true emotions. For Heero, they might be a weakness for the enemy to exploit. As a pilot, Heero Yuy has been called "The Perfect Soldier", categorized by his willingness to follow any orders, even if it means destroying his own Gundam and ending his own life. It has also been stated that his abilities as a mobile suit pilot are nearly "inhuman" with fast reflexes, G-force tolerance, and pain endurance. 

Objectively, both mechas are quite equal in all of these areas. However, it seems that the only true battle between these mechas weighs heavily upon the pilot. Without the pilots of Heero Yuy in the Wing Zero or Shinji Ikari in Eva Unit 01, then the battle would be meaningless. No matter how powerful a mecha can be or is created, the skill, talent and dedication of its pilot measure all of its abilities. 

The facts from an objective viewpoint have been presented. The issues of power, mobility, size, weapons, defense and pilot show the equality between Evangelion Unit 01 and Gundam Wing Zero. Still, with the facts presented, many Anime fans still question which one would win in a conventional battle. In light of both sides, there is no such thing as conventional combat with these mechas. So, who would win? The answer is simple; neither one, since their powers are equal. 

****

Additional Note: After reading several of the reviews and finding out what mistakes I've made in this comparison I've thought of an idea, which I'm sure has been done before. The idea is to add on chapters to this comparison in which Evangelion Unit 01 and Gundam Wing Zero are put into a fighters ring and asked to battle each other. After reading this comparison, let me know in your review whether it would be a good idea.


End file.
